Disaterous Love
by hi-im-risa-harada
Summary: A when an angel's dream causes memory loss, only love can save Riku. However, everything's not so picture perfect.
1. Mysterious Dreams

Disclaimer: I DON'T own DNANGEL or any of the characters. I wish I did then Riku and Krad could be official 

Riku Harada stared into the desolate sky wishing for someone, somewhere to bring her Daisuke. Her love was stolen away from her today. Screaming and shouting she grabbed a teacher who was no help. Now, she rests upon a bench waiting for her love, thinking in her head, Riku said,

"Dai-Chan! Where are you!" Then she drifted, slowly off to sleep.  
"Riku!" shouted Risa, her twin sister. 

"What's wrong Risa? " Riku questioned, as she awkwardly walk toward Risa. Risa burst into tears and ran off. Riku became very curious. Where am I? What's wrong with Risa? Riku chased after her crying sister, screaming, 

"RISA! RISA! WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? RISA!"  
Gravity collided and made her fall, unable to walk. Doodles surrounded her to presently reveal Daisuke being choked by a tall blond haried man, who was laughing hysterically. Daisuke was turning purple; he looked as though he couldn't breathe. 

The room went dark and in the spotlight was Risa choking Krad. Riku's inner heart made her jump onto her sister. Krad madly laughing gave Riku a knife to kill Risa. Riku didn't even hesitate to grab the knife. She grabbed it and plunged it into Risa's heart. Risa died screaming as blood rushed out of her body. Riku stared at her sister, who was staring at her with sad eyes, tears streamed down softly. Krad started to applaud and laugh at what Riku had done. Riku turned to Krad, she was confused. She thought to herself what have I done? 

" Why did I kill my own sister?! Sure she's annoying. And all…" explained Riku till Krad interrupted.

" Why do you want your annoying, bitchy sister? I bet she'd kill you, too, if you were choking someone she loved," said Krad, in an evil tone of voice. Riku was amazed at this. "How can this be? " thought a confused Riku. 

"O.K.? But what do I do now? I mean I DID kill my own sister. I am a-a ," Riku stopped. She couldn't think of herself as a criminal. 

" -a criminal," finished Krad. 

" Yes, you're right! IM A CRIMINAL!!!" freaked out Riku. Riku continued yelling at herself. Rain began to fall and soon her pants were wet. Her eyes opened up to reveal the damp park. She started to cry because she killed her one and only sister. Tears streamed through her auburn eyes. Sadness poured upon her heart and soul. 

" Riku! Riku! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed Risa. Riku, unaware that when she killed Risa, she was dreaming; was full of surprise. 

" R-Risa! You're alive! I thought I really lost you!" screamed Riku as she ran towards her sister to embrace her.Tears fell through her muddy brown eyes. 

"Riku?! Are you O.K.? Your turning delusional. Usually I'm like that and you're like how I am right now," replied Risa, almost worried. 

" Oh I guess it was just a dream then, but it seemed so real! There was this blond guy that was choking Dai-Chan! Then you started choking the blond guy! He handed me a knife and I," Riku struggled, "k-killed you!" sobbed Riku as she told her nightmare. 

Risa couldn't believe Riku's dream. Risa got kind of freaked out by it. You could tell because she was keeping a distance from Riku on their walk home. An odd silence was brought between these two sisters. The short walk home seamed ages away, as a cause of the silence. 

After quite some time, they finally reached home. Their mother noticed the separation of the two, which meant something was wrong. 

"Riku! Risa! I'd like a word with you two!" shouted their mother. Riku and Risa came down the stairs soon after. They sat on the couch to have a word with their mother. 

" Girls, I've noticed that you seem to be in a fight," said their mother in a kind soothing way. 

"It's 'cuz of my dream. I had a dream that I k-killed R-Risa," said Riku struggled, she didn't want to believe or say that she killed Risa in her dream. 

"Oh Risa! Riku won't kill you. It's just a dream made up of her thoughts. It's not like she can see the future!"  
Risa didn't seem to quite believe what her mom said, but hey, it was just a dream, right? 

Riku curled up into her bed. She looked at her cover to reveal the stain from the Fallen Angel's Love Potion. She thought to herself must have been a dream Why would she kill Risa? First of all, she would never have thought of killing Risa. Well she fell asleep, she didn't want to think more about anything. 

A bell rang, It was her alarm clock. She rushed off to school thinking that Risa was already there. When she walked to class the ground felt diffrent. People were pointing to her calling her a murderer. Everything seemed different. A guy named Retard greeted her. 

" You bitch! Why did you kill Risa?! She was my best friend!" yelled the boy. Later he pushed her and ran off crying. Riku wondered who that guy was until she saw Krad, the tall, blonde, evil man that was from her dream. 

"You!" Riku pointed to Krad," You made me kill Risa!" 

" HAHA!!! I really made you kill Risa. Dream on. It was YOU who killed her. YOU wanted to kill her. Be honest Riku! You wanted to," replied Krad. 

Riku swallowed the ball she felt in her throat. That can't be true Riku knew she couldn't have intentionally killed Risa, or could she? 


	2. A Memory Lost, Is a Villain Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Dnangel, or anything that deals with it.

Chapter 2: A Memory Lost, Is a Villain found

Riku Harada woke up to find her soft, white blanket in front of her.

_What happened to the blonde haired guy? That was a dream? It all seemed so real._

She looked at the clock to see the time. The time 5:30 A.M. flashed in bright red lights. The sun just began to shine through the fluffy, white clouds of the gray sky. Riku jumped out of her bed onto the cold wooden floor. She crossed to the kitchen, where all was silent. Her trembling hand grabbed the silver water faucet. The water sloshed into the clear glass, that she quickly grabbed from the counter. While she was filling the glass with water, a flap sound filled her ears. Riku turned her head toward the window.

_WHAT! Is that an angel? This must be a dream._

Riku walked toward the window, so she could make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The window creaked as it open. When it was open, a big gust of wind filled the room. Shards of glass fell onto the ground. Riku was filled with shock when she saw a person with white wings. Then she fainted onto the ground.

Riku woke up to someone's hand on her face. The person was a blur to Riku.

"RIKU! You're all right!" screamed Risa.

A 14-year-old girl with long brown hair was hugging Riku.

_Who is this girl? Who am I? What am I doing here?_

"Who are you?" questioned Riku.

Riku pushed Risa away. Risa burst into tears. Everyone gasped when they saw this. Everyone just stared at her.

_Why are these people staring at me? Why does everything seem so strange?_

Riku got out of the bed. A white feather fell off her clothes. Pictures of Krad flashed through her mind.

"Th-That's that angel's feather!" shouted Riku.

Daisuke grabbed the feather as it feel off Riku's body. Inside Daisuke was Dark, who told him that the feather was one of Krad's feathers. That meant that Krad was near, and he was going to try to kill Dark and Daisuke.

Note: Sorry it so short, I got discouraged by that flame! Oh well. It's back up. The chapter's really short. And the grammar's bad because grace didn't edit it this time. The story might kind of change. So, sorry.


End file.
